twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Kate and Garrett
Kate and Garrett are two vampires who meet when the Cullen family asks for their help. It does not take long before they fall in love with each other, and Garrett joins the Denali Coven to follow her. In the films, Kate is portrayed by Casey LaBow and Garrett is portrayed by Lee Pace. Prehistory |180px]] Kate Kate is a sister member of the Denali Coven with the gift to create a mental electric current on her body. She and her adopted sisters, Tanya and Irina, originated in Slovakia, accompanied by their mother Sasha, but later moved to Denali after adjusting to the diet of animal blood. Their greatest devastation was the death of their mother. Kate had grown fond of countless men, but never found her true match until she met the adventurous vampire, Garrett. Garrett Garrett was an adventurous vampire who was a soldier during the American Revolutionary War. He was changed accidentally by a feeding vampire that killed his fellow soldiers, he was only spared because the vampire was satiated and believed he was dead. After becoming a vampire himself, Garrett's quest to understand what had happened to him turned into a permanent characteristic, and he wandered the world alone, seeking mysteries to investigate and things to explore. ''Breaking Dawn'' When the Cullen family is in great distress caused by the arrival of the Volturi in Breaking Dawn, they locate their friends throughout America, Europe and Africa. Kate, a member of the Denali Coven, a vegetarian vampire coven, and Garrett, a nomadic vampire, come to Forks to help them testify against the Volturi about a misunderstanding. During their time together, Garrett befriends the Denalis very quickly, as he finds their way of life interesting, constantly questioning them on it. He even tries animal blood out of curiosity even though he only drinks human blood. He finds it difficult and Bella witnesses them, home alone, playfully arguing about drinking animal blood. The two become infatuated with each other very quickly. Garrett asks Kate about her power, and she hustles him into testing her power. He does, out of curiosity, and is sent to the ground, calling it "something." Before the confrontation, Garrett slides one step closer to Kate, showing he is very protective of her. Bella hears Garrett telling Kate he will follow her anywhere if they survive. When the Volturi kill Kate's sister Irina in an attempt to provoke a fight, Garrett holds Kate back to save her life, knowing that she wouldn't survive if she attacked Caius who was guarded by the entire Volturi. He suffers through her shocks to save her, until Bella takes her shield off of Kate and Zafrina blinds her. He calls her "Katie" and teases her lightly on her not being able to hurt him. He comforts her on the loss of her sister while the confrontation continues. After they survive the Volturi confrontation, Bella sees Garrett picking up Kate and spinning her around in a circle. At the end of Breaking Dawn, Garrett joins the Denali Coven as Kate's mate, and Bella states that he'll probably be there "from now on." See also *Volturi confrontation category:Couples Category:Relationships